


Behind Blue Eyes

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Behind Blue Eyes

You gripped the teal fleece blanket that gently rested on your legs and tossed it onto the floor. The searing heat that had slowly built up under your skin was finally becoming too much. Every time you closed your eyes, deep blue eyes stared back at you with an ominous spark behind them that drove you wild.  
But he hadn’t acted on it yet, which drove you wild in a very different way.  
Sure, sex with Castiel was delicious. The feel of his flushed him under your fingertips as he rode you… wow. But every encounter over the last several months had been in the same place, same time. Planned. You hated to admit it, but it was starting to feel so vanilla.  
But every time the angel stared into your eyes, there was something dark behind his gaze. It made your nether region quiver like a California earthquake, and gave you dreams that you never wanted to wake from. But they were only dreams…  
And that was the problem. If he wasn’t going to do something about it, you were going to have to do something yourself. You were determined to break him out of his shell and release the beast that peered through those gorgeous blue oceans.  
You rolled your eyes as you rose to your feet. The chilled concrete under your feet did little to ease the burning ache that encased you.  
“I need a drink,” you muttered into the silence of your room. You shuffled over to the door and slowly pulled it open. You were sure the boys were asleep by now, but Dean had the hearing of a bat. Almost every time you opened your door in the middle of the night, he would spontaneously appear and ask you a barrage of questions. Ughhh.  
But tonight, it seemed like you were in luck. Dean’s snoring echoed throughout the hall as you tip toed down the bunker’s hall towards the kitchen. You entered the small, unconventional kitchen and flicked on the light, happy that the dim light wouldn’t shine too far down the hall. The whiskey bottle on the top of the fridge instantly called your name. You grabbed a small chair from the counter and gently carried it over to the large fridge, trying you best to be quiet. The wooden chair warmed the bottoms of your feet as you climbed up, slowly reaching for the bottle.  
You squealed as a pair of hands gently gripped your hips. “Dean, do you have to—“  
But it wasn’t Dean who stared back at you. Blue eyes with that familiar dark spark twinkled in the dim fluorescent light. “Cas?” His rough hand smoothed down from your t-shirt clad hip to your bare thigh. “What are you doing here?” The words barely made it out of you as his thumb skimmed along the leg hole of your panties. His finger dipped under the silky fabric, just under your hipbone, making you gasp.  
“I missed you,” Cas growled. His eyes flicked up to yours and locked. “What are you doing?”  
“I-I can’t sleep.” Your words came out as more of a question than a statement, causing Cas to tilt his head.  
Cas chuckled as he lifted you off the chair and back onto the frigid ground. “You could have prayed to me. I can tame your restlessness.” His words swirled in your ears as he skated his hands from your hips to your ass.  
Oh, yes he could. You studied his gaze as you bit your lower lip. “What did you have in mind?” you toyed. His pupils dilated with lust, almost hiding that delicious darkness that was making you crazy. You squeezed your legs together as his lips grazed yours, before capturing them in a rough, hungry kiss.  
After a few moments, he pulled away. His hands left you, making you whimper at the loss of contact. He leaned over your shoulder, his lips barely touching your ear. “Follow me,” he commanded in a low, gravelly voice.  
Cas started to walk to the doorway. You smirked as you let your mind run wild. No more vanilla.  
You lifted yourself onto the counter behind you, dangling your legs over the edge. You slipped your oversized tee over your head, leaving you in just your panties.  
Cas turned to the sound of your clothes rustling. His breath hitched as he froze. His cerulean eyes slowly scanned over you as his lips curled into a devilish grin.  
“What’s wrong with right here?” you growled as the angel approached you, that spark igniting as he shed his trench coat. You gripped the lapel of his dress coat and tugged him to you. “Fuck me on the counter, Castiel,” you begged.  
His head rolled back as he let out a low, primal groan. You palmed his erection as you unzipped his pants, sending them plummeting to the floor. He snapped his fingers, ridding himself of the constricting layers. His hand slid into your now drenched panties, instantly toying with your clit. “Mmmm,” he hummed as he realized how wet you were. “Oh, Y/N, I need to taste you.”  
A soft moan rolled off your tongue as he slipped your panties off. He had never gone down on you before. You smiled as you thought about the other ideas he had kept hidden in his mind.  
Cas knelt before you, the perfect height to reach your dripping pussy. His firm hands pulled you forward to your ass was hanging slightly off the counter. He licked his lips before burying his face into you. His tongue flicked against the sensitive nub of your clit before gliding down your folds, hovering over your entrance. He dipped inside you, causing your back to arch as you groaned his name. “Castiel, oh—“ You rolled your hips against him as he flicked his long tongue in and out of you. He quickly pulled it out, replacing his tongue with two fingers. You had no idea where this side of him came from, but you’re damn glad it had surfaced.  
Cas sucked on your clit as he pumped and curled his fingers inside you. Your orgasm hit you suddenly, flooding Cas’s mouth with your warm nectar. You rolled your hips against his fingers, struggling to muffle your cries.  
“Let them hear you,” Cas groaned as he lifted his head. You complied, letting your moans and cries free.  
Cas stood, immediately wrapping your legs around him and leading his cock to your entrance. He hovered there, teasing you for a moment. Then, he gazed down at you, his eyes never leaving yours as he slowly entered you. His hands skirted down your thighs, back to your ass as he pumped into you.  
“Y/N, I love how you feel when you’re wrapped around me.” Cas’s doubled his pace, letting out a low groan with every thrust.  
He rotated your hips back slightly, allowing him to thrust deeper into you, hitting every sweet spot as another orgasm threatened to breach. “Cas, I’m gonna—“ Your walls tightened around him as your second orgasm flooded you. Cas’s grunts and thrusts became more rigid, hinting at his impending climax. You dragged yours nails down his broad chest as you groaned, “Cas, come baby.”  
Cas cried out as his cock twitched, his juices filling you as he pumped a dozen more times. Then, he pulled you against him, still inside you.  
Footsteps in the hall made you tense, causing your walls to clench around Cas’s cock. He let out a light growl as he turned to the sound.  
“Y/N, are you okay? I heard—“ Dean froze in the doorway as his face went pale. “I see you’re fine.” His voice cracked as he turned on his heels and marched back down the hall. “She’s fine Sammy, Cas is in her— with her,” he corrected. He squealed the last two words, making the two of you chuckle.  
Cas turned back to you, that devilish grin painted back onto his lips. He leaned down and nipped your bottom lip. You wrapped your arms around your angel’s neck. “Where did all that come from?” you questioned.  
Cas tilted his head, still grinning. “What do you mean? You started it,” he played. “But there’s a lot more where that came from.” He pressed his lips against your as you felt his cock harden inside you.


End file.
